


Midnight with the stars and you

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Dancing, The Shining References, boys in costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Title comes from Ray Noble's song used inThe Shining's end scenePatrick and David are ghosts at the Overlook. Between David's love for food and Patrick's sense of adventure, they both enjoy haunting the hotel.If Patrick dresses up to scare the Torrences, David will reward him handsomely.Or the Shining AU no one asked for
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Midnight with the stars and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deazykrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deazykrm/gifts).

> [Based around this image](https://www.instagram.com/p/B412xifnNuD)  
  
Feels good to finally release this one right around the release of "Doctor Sleep" which is the sequel to "The Shining," that is a fantastic Stephen King novel. The motion picture by Stanley Kubric is outstanding. I did a lot of research before I wrote this story and everything about the book and movie is fascinating. 
> 
> If you have not seen The Shining, you may not understand this story at all, but it is still enjoyable, tooth-rotting fluff. 
> 
> Thank you to **ineveryuniverse_SC** for the beta read.

A bitter blizzard makes its way through Estes Park and all around the property. There isn’t one car to be seen, not a sound from outside the massive establishment. It’s a creepy kind of silence, of knowing that no matter what, you are isolated for miles and no one can hear you if you scream.   
  


Despite a lack of movement on the outside, there’s almost a circus happening down the long hallways and through the many parlors. There’s enchanting music filling the atmosphere of the hotel. People are gathered around to dress up the ballrooms for a magnificent party; streamers, balloons, feathers, and other classy decor line the hallways, ready to be placed in their specific location. It’s early, almost too early for a brisk day like this and Patrick, now back in his room, is looking for the thermostat to raise the heat just a little higher, puts his hands to his face to breathe heat into them and it’s no use. He is just way too cold and needs to get back in bed next to his....wait...where is David?  
  


Last time he checked, David was lying next to him, curled in a ball in Patrick’s Red Sox shirt with Babe Ruth’s name on the back of it. It’s one of his favorites, and David wears it when he needs a little extra touching. At least that’s how Patrick perceives it because whenever David wears this shirt, Patrick craves to touch him, to feel his hard muscles underneath the soft fabric. And there it is, lying on the chair close to the bed, neatly folded. Upon further inspection the shirt is still warm, so David hasn’t gone far.   
  


January is always the coldest month in the hotel and in that it’s December 31st, it has become borderline frigid, or according to David Rose, an absolute tundra. Patrick stretches, puts his wool socks on, insulated boots, and Toronto sweatshirt over his flannel top. He locks the door and nearly runs into Mrs. Madison holding her pet poodle, Trixie.   
  


“Watch it, young man! You nearly gave me a fright!” She continues to pet Trixie in a protective way, as if Patrick ever had the intention of hurting her precious pet.  
  


“Sorry Mrs. Madison, won’t happen again.” Patrick says as he scoots past her, shaking his head in disbelief at her words.  
  


“I should say so, and you and that gentleman caller of yours need to keep it down past eleven.”  
  


“Now, Mrs. Madison, we have been over this. David Rose is my husband. I’m Patrick Rose, remember?” She waves him off with a scoff and turns back around to give a jab. “In my prime, I never made the noises you two make. Mr. Madison and I are simply appalled with the banging and carrying on you do behind these walls.”  
  


“Thank you, Mrs. Madison, we will do our best to keep it down from now on.” The woman shuts her door and Patrick sighs in relief that the conversation is over.   
  


Whistling and trotting down the few flights of stairs, Patrick knows exactly where he’s going and he gets a whiff of chocolate tarts, rosemary chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and another sweet smells he can’t put his finger on. All of it comes directly from the kitchen where he sees countless chefs and workers slaving away over pots, pans, burners, and ovens.   
  


That’s when he sees him. His gorgeous husband walking into one of the large, main, dry lockers. Patrick quietly meanders over to the locker and leans against it as David gathers a few ingredients he has stashed into his arms. He is wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and some old tennis shoes. He looks like a snack to Patrick who finally clears his throat to make his presence known. “Ahem, David,” Patrick says.   
  


David is fully startled and almost drops the contents in his arms on the concrete floor. “Jesus, Patrick, can’t you knock or something? That was about to be a disaster.”   
  


Patrick approaches David to take some of the items out of his arms and relieve David enough that he can give him a kiss to the cheek. “What is this, David? You’re going to make all of this for breakfast? Really?”  
  
Patrick starts to inspect the eggs as David takes a few steps to rip them away from Patrick. “If you’re going to insult my breakfast choices, you can kindly leave, thank you so much.”   
  
“David, this place is a freaking mad house and...do you really think you’ll be able to make all of this around the sou-chefs in the kitchen?” Patrick finishes the sentence, but David is already out of the dry locker and into one of the kitchen’s many hallways, setting down the ingredients to begin his omelette. Patrick makes himself a tea and sits at the table taking in the beautiful madness laid before him on the table. “Wow, those cooking lessons with Antonio are really helping. I’m actually impressed.”   
  


Patrick stirs his tea and looks up at David who is concentrating at the table burners while cutting up the peppers, tomatoes, and chives. Patrick rests his chin on his hand as he looks up at his husband and smiles fondly. “You’re _ very _cute when you concentrate, you know that?”   
  


“Ahh, and you’re _ very _ annoying when I am trying to cook for us in the morning. Thanks for just sitting there by the way.”   
  
“David, I don’t understand why we can’t just go down to the restaurant and eat there. Why do you insist on making the meals, I mean what is the point anyway, of eating?”   
  


“Look, just because we are ghosts doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a good meal every now and then, besides when the cooks here make eggs they taste runny and not to the consistency I like.” David turns to look at one of the chefs walking by. “No offense,” David says to the chef and rolls his eyes as he turns back to Patrick whipping up the batter for the french toast. “I just like my eggs, french toast, coffee, and whatever else I am going to eat they way I like it. Plus, I never see you complain,” he points at Patrick knowingly with his spatula before mixing the last of the ingredients.   
  


“I know, David, it’s just that we have so much to do today and I wanted us to try the hedge maze one more time, don’t you-”  
  
“Oh my god, no! In that blizzard? Are you kidding me? You’re going to watch _ this _ ,” motioning towards himself dramatically, “walking around in the snow on New Years Eve. That’s a _ hard _pass.” Patrick tries to paw at David, but it’s no use. 

  
“Fine, then I will go back up to the room and wait for my omelette,” Patrick says with a smug look as he kisses David’s temple and starts to head out of the kitchen, dodging the various workers.   
  


He hears David yell back to him, “Mmkay, but don’t go far! I’ll be there in less than 20 minutes!”   
  
Patrick snaps his fingers and claps his hand over his fist mindlessly as he walks down the hallway and to the stairs. He passes the twins who say excitedly at the same time, “Hello, Patrick! Come play with us later!” Patrick shudders at how creepy it is for them to say so many things in tandem with each other. To edge past the awkwardness of the moment, Patrick waves at them and makes his way up the stairs and he can hear them giggling behind him. He presses his fingertips to the wallpaper as he gets up each flight, passing by more tenants at the Overlook, and gets back into his room.  
  
Patrick tries the television, but he fails to get any channel no matter how much he fiddles with the antenna. He decides instead to get back into reading “Slaughterhouse 5” which is one of the books making the rounds at the Overlook left by one of the seasonal staff. Not long into devouring another chapter, David is back to the room with a full cart of all of the breakfast choices and all of them piping hot. “I even remembered the tea,” David says proudly. Patrick couldn’t love his husband anymore than he does in this current moment. 

  
  


After finishing their meal and cuddling under the covers of their warm bed, David yawns and says, “I was told it was our turn to scare the Torrence’s tonight. I was given something for one of us to wear, but I’ll be one hundred percent honest, I want you to wear it.” Patrick takes a hard look at David’s face and studies him making David feel exposed. “Alright, alright,” David says while flailing his hands. “Its a bear suit, and I thi-”  
  
“Absolutely not, David,” Patrick cuts off. “No, we have been over this, I don’t do well in confined spaces and the last time you and I walked through the maze outside, you left me there because you had a headache.”   
  
David then cuts Patrick off before he can continue. “Uhm, headaches are a legitimate concern and it is still a sensitive subject because I barely made it out of the few turns we took.” 

  
“David, you left me and it took me two hours to get out. It was a nightmare.” 

  
“Mmkay, but if you do this one little thing tonight, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

  
“How worth my while?” 

  
“I could rim you until you scream?” 

  
“What does this bear suit look like?” David smiles and shuffles over to Patrick to plant a kiss on his lips. He knows he has won Patrick over on this little scheme.   
  
“Come on, honey, I’ll take you to the closet. Should be a perfect fit.” Patrick rolls his eyes as he reluctantly follows him.  
  
  
The door to the adjoining bedroom where all of David’s clothes and shoes are stored opens, and out trots Patrick. “I look ridiculous.” Patrick looks at his reflection in the window and then looks down all the way to his feet. 

  
David walks up to place his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “No, you look… great. You look great. Would I look your way at a party? Well we don’t have to do there.” 

  
“Look, David, let’s just get this over with, okay? I’m not excited at the thought of anyone seeing me this way, least of all you.” 

  
“Shh, shhh, honey. Look, I’ll be dressing up like someone older, I won’t look that good. Mmkay?”   
  


“Look at me, David. I am wearing a...a bear suit.”   
  


“Well, you’re my sexy bear.” Patrick takes off the mask and kisses David’s perfect face.  
  


They hold each other a while before Patrick breaks the kiss. “One more thing, David, you’re doing the maze with me again soon, I’ll bring extra Advil in case you get any headaches, and Midol for any cramps.” 

  
“That was offensive, and you better bring cheese and crackers in case I get hungry.” 

  
“Noted, David.”

  
The rest of the day goes on like clockwork, half the guests getting progressively drunk around the hotel, terrorizing Wendy and Jack Torrence, the other half of the guests get their costumes on to prepare for the night and more terrorizing of the small family already reaching the point of insanity. It is nearly nine o’clock and everyone is in position for the night of frights. David touches up his hair and adds another can of white hair spray to his hair to make himself look older, but he is so beautiful and timeless that even a can of white hair spray can’t undo David’s immaculate coiff nor the makeup to add any imperfections. It’s quite simply impossible to ruin David’s face, the remarkable cherub he is.  
  
They have just a little bit of time to down a few glasses of champagne and listen to some records. A familiar tune by Ray Noble comes on and Patrick takes David into his arms in a small foxtrot around the room. Singing along with the record in perfect timing as he holds David warmly, his words slipping deep into David’s soul.   
  
_ Midnight, with the stars and you _ _  
_ _ Midnight and a rendez-vous _

_ Your eyes held a message tender  
_ _Saying "I surrender all my love to you" _

_ Midnight brought us sweet romance_  
_I know all my whole life through _  
  


_ I'll be remembering you  
_ _Whatever else I do…... _

  
Once the song comes to an end and their champagne bottle is consumed, Patrick dips David low and kisses him passionately on the lips. Caught in Patrick’s spell, David nearly calls off the whole part they must play to stay for the “rendez-vous” Patrick mentioned.  
  


David takes Patrick’s hand and they walk the few flights of stairs to an open room, but Patrick can’t contain himself and wants to kiss David’s luscious lips again. David doesn’t even get close to a prayer of closing the door. With his mask on, Patrick asks the question after he pushes David onto the bed and hides beneath the bed. “Where did I go, David?” David rolls his eyes and feigns fear. “Where’s….the...bear? Oh! Where’s the bear?!” He shrieks and Patrick surfaces above the bed to startle David, though David doesn’t jump, instead he playfully kicks at his husband in the bear suit and mask and pushes his shoulders down. Patrick laughs as he growls at David who happily sighs and laughs into a kiss on Patrick’s bear face. David bends down, seated on the edge of the bed and moves his hands all over his bear husband. They both maul each other. 

  
“Take that absolutely incorrect mask off your head. I can’t get it up if you keep it on.”   
  


“Patience, David. We have to look like this for a reason. Plus, I bet I _ can _get you hard. Mmm. Watch me.”   
  


Patrick raises up on his knees to nuzzle David’s neck, seeking to win this challenge of getting David suitably aroused. With David hearing the small groans and moans from Patrick, he scratches down Patrick’s back and pets up and down the fur on the costume. He leans in closer to Patrick and uses his right hand to undo the back of Patrick’s bear suit to reveal his _ bare _ ass. David chuckles at the double entendre.  
  
“Mmm...what’s so funny, David?” 

  
“Your bare ass inside the bear ass. It’s... I don’t know, it’s completely incorrect, but I like it. I really really like it.” David moves the mask just a tad to bite Patrick’s neck. “I especially like,” _ lick, “ _ the way you,” _ bite, _ “didn’t wear anything,” _ lick, _ “under this suit.” _ lick and suck. _

  
Patrick takes no more time to man handle his husband. He moves David’s legs a little wider in front of him and uses the bear paws to forcefully push David back, marveling at the gorgeous man before him clad in a full tux. Everything about David’s look is chic, except that he is supposed to look like a 70 year old man. Patrick smiles inside the bear mask thinking how utterly absurd this whole thing is, especially the fact David just exposed his ass for anyone to see as they walk by. 

  
“Lean back, David. Let me take care of you.” Patrick takes his time moving all around David’s body, discovering him again, and then effortlessly bends down to massage his face and hands all over David’s growing erection. That’s when he hears it. The gasps coming from the hallway.  
  
The two lovers adjust their bodies in tandem towards the entrance of the door, just looking to see who it is. Wendy Torrence is standing with a knife and the two husbands just stare at her not knowing how to handle this clearly mad woman with a weapon in her hands. Not like it matters, they’re ghosts anyway. Wendy screams bloody murder, which, _ rude, _and then holds her gaze for a few moments on David and Patrick in full absurd costume. Wendy then carries off down the hall to find more mischief and mayhem delivered by the hotel guests. 

  
Patrick removes the mask and moves to hover over David’s face and shoulders. Before he takes the remainder of the suit off himself, he saunters to the hotel door, locks it, and then retreats back to the bed to shove David into the mattress.   
  
Promises being quite important to David, he keeps his word and keeps Patrick in the bear suit, but he pulls more of the flap down to get better access to Patrick’s rim where he kisses, bites, sucks, and sensually forces his tongue inside of it. Patrick moans at each long, purposeful stripe David makes from perinneum to rim and his legs shake. David laves over his balls for a while before angling Patrick’s pretty pink dick downward so David can take him fully into his mouth. Patrick still on his hands and knees keeps saying, “please, please please” like a litany. He doesn’t even know what he is pleading for, but he needs more of David on him. Seeing his husband squirm, David takes another full gulp of Patrick’s dick in his mouth before mouthing around his balls and then licking and kissing at his rim again. David makes good on his promise tenfold and Patrick is waking up saying, “oooh, yeah, right there. Please! Please! Don’t stop, almost there!!” 

  
David shakes Patrik’s shoulders and after a few good shakes, Patrick opens his eyes. 

  
“Oh my god, Patrick, wake up, you’re having weird sex dreams again.”  
  


Panting and fully aroused under the sheets Patrick says on an exhale, “Where...where am I?” Clearly still shaken, Patrick gasps a few times and looks around. “Where are we? Back in our hotel room?” It’s dark and Patrick is devastated David’s mouth isn’t still on him. “David, where are we?” 

  
“Patrick,” David says with an exasperated yawn, “ we are in our room in our house. Where did you think we were?” David leans over to hush his husband in their warm bed.  
  


Patrick comes to a little more and looks around again. “Did I miss the party?”   
  


David laughs at him a little and says, “Wow, these dreams of yours are real, aren’t they? I mean, to you they’re _ very _ real.” 

  
Patrick looks at him and it helps there is a little bit of moonlight reflected in David’s eyes. “That was….a...a dream? But it can’t be.” 

  
“Fraid so, love. Yeah, uhm,I don’t know where you were, but you mentioned something about a tux and ‘where’s the bear’. You dream of some fucking kinky shit. It made me laugh though, for a few minutes anyway.” 

  
Patrick sighs and laughs into the pillows, “then it _ was a dream _, wow. We were at the Overlook hotel and you made me wear a bear suit saying the reason you couldn’t wear it was because....you get headaches.” 

  
“Sounds like we need to not watch horror movies before bedtime. Also, the headache thing seems like something I would say, yes. I’m very on board with that.” 

  
“You were dressed as an old man and you had promised me to...uhm….” Patrick can’t say the rest of the sentence. 

  
David helps him. “What did I promise, Patrick, you can tell me.” 

  
“You promised you would rim me and make me scream.” 

  
“Oh. Well, that’s very generous of me, isn’t it? But let me see if I got this right, we watch the Shining and you fantasize about us in that bedroom scene of you in a dog suit and I’m dressed as the old guy?” David almost can’t believe the images dancing in his head.  
  
“It was a _ bear _ suit and you were actually very obsessed with me and couldn’t keep your hands off my ass.”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure you looked very dashing,” David teases Patrick and pokes at him.  
  
“Yeah, David, you know what, let’s just go to bed. It was all a dream. Like you said, no more horror movies anymore before bed. Lesson learned.” Patrick turns over on his side, away from David, fully embarrassed to admit the dream and what they had been wearing.  
  
“Say no more,” David preens and turns a sleepy Patrick towards him, “a promise is a promise. Now take off your clothes before I change my mind. It would be one hundred percent off brand to not deliver what a Rose says they’ll do. And I can’t stand by that, dream or not.” For the next 30 minutes, David recreates the ending of Patrick’s dream, but it’s better than that because every real life moment with David is better than anything Patrick could dream up.

  
  
Later, when Patrick is spooning David post coital, and they're almost to sleep, Patrick whispers into David's ear. "You know what I liked most about that dream, my love?" "What's that?" David replies. "Even as ghosts in a haunted hotel, we have really great sex. We get noise complaints from the elderly couple next door." David smiles into his pillow and then says without hesitation, "Goodnight Cassanova, you wear me out in every dimension, you know that?" Patrick squeezes David in tighter. "You know you love it." And it's true, David would wreck that body in every universe, without question. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the image at the beginning, everything about this is to fake out the reader, which you have gathered by now. The image makes you think David and Patrick were at the NYE ball, but this photo takes place in July according to the film. The photo was taken at a different location, not at the Overlook. The two in the picture are not Patrick and David, they're Noah and Dan. Where you think the characters are ghosts, its all just a dream. This is a nod to the great Stanley Kubric who dedicated his attention to disorient his audience and use whatever means necessary to make the last image of the movie as "fake" as possible. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fake-out and my attempt to take a horror movie and shape it into something fluffy and romantic.
> 
> [Actual Bear Scene In The Shining](https://youtu.be/tXwdu0GKb8A)


End file.
